Pokemon Heroes Uprising: A Dark Descent
by Dustchu
Summary: Side Story to SOTF's Pokemon Heroes: Uprising Jake Mercer, a lighthearted Kanto Native has finally managed to become one of the KDF after months of hard training. However when he is sent on his first mission, things go horribly wrong for the young recruit After his patrol boat capsizes. He soon learns a new meaning to the term 'Nightmare' Rated T for Blood, and Language.


**A/n Hello all Dustchu here with another story… yep.**

**This one will be short I think, 20K words at the very most. But then again, I may throw in some more~**

**Okay to get down to it already, I decided to write a spin off to Soldier of the future's Pokémon Heroes Uprising... but you probably could have told from the title XD**

**This story is set in Soldier of the Future's universe, but it is a year before Uprising starts out, a sort of look back at how this character got his start.**

**So without further Ado, let's get to it shall we?**

**I do not own the universe, SOTF's characters or anything! I only own**_** my **_**characters and some other things that will be thrown at the bottom. You'll know what they are once I throw them down, I'll also make a glossary of things when this is all done and throw in my character's profile on here and on DA.**

**Oh, and Soldier. If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy man. I tried my best with this, and I hope I don't disappoint, I may in small ways but… I tried ^^;**

**Also, check out Soldier of the Future's stuff, he's an awesome writer and has a totally awesome story, Pokémon heroes Uprising! Among other great and fantastic stories, check them out and drop some favorites and awesome comments! :D**

**This chapter/story is dedicated to SOTF, for being such an awesome friend and giving me inspiration to write this, I hope you like it my friend ^-^**

**And as a new favorite character of SOTF's said, *clears throat* LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

"_The only way to escape the darkness, is to embrace it!"  
_~Far Cry 3

* * *

Kanto, Vermilion city, dawn was just breaking over the small city and everyone was getting ready for the day. Trainers were preparing their bags and getting their Pokémon from the centers, officers just starting their morning rounds and Pokémon going out and scavenging for food.

Today was starting out great especially for a new recruit of the KDF… somewhat, he was late for his first mission.

He ran through the streets minding the pedestrians he passed (or almost hit in his case) and Pokémon as he made his way to the small KDF recruiters office in Vermilion.

He turned a couple of corners and before he knew it he was there, a three story building with tall glass windows and a wall going around the entire parameter. A gate was situated at the front with two soldiers on either side, both armed with M4s and standard KDF gear. Bullet proof vests and the uniforms emblazoned with the KDF insignia on the shoulders.

He greeted them with a salute as he made his way inside, he walked up to the doors and pushed them open where he was greeted with the interior which looked pretty simple. A simple looking floor baring the KDF insignia and some potted plants here and there, and near two halls sat a desk where a pretty brunette was typing away at her computer.

Her name tag read, 'Lisa' and she looked twenty but was actually thirty, but didn't show it. She wore a simple work blouse and skirt and had pretty blue eyes.

The soldier walked up to her and flashed a smile, as she gave one in return upon seeing him. "Hello there, may I help you?" she asked him, her voice soft. She took notice of the individual's strange eye color, an almost dull orange color.

"Yes," he started, his voice was pleasant to Lisa's ears as he continued. "I was wondering if you could direct me to a Lieutenant Mason?"

"What for?" she questioned, was he a soldier?

He nodded, "I'm one of the new recruits he's to assign a mission," He told her, pulling out an ID that read 'Jake Mercer' "I start my first assignment today." He said with a bit of pride, he was excited to start today as evidenced by his demeanor.

She smiled, "Ah, three others just like you came in today. They just left an hour ago, but yes, Lieutenant Mason is down that hall, fourth door on the right." She explained to him, pointing down the left hall where two soldiers were walking through.

"Thank you kindly!" he said, lightly jogging off in the direction she told him to go.

She chuckled quietly, young soldiers that were all hyped up and eager to join was a normal sight for her. He just hoped this was what he wanted…

Jake ran through the hall passing the two soldiers with a side glance as he skidded to a stop in front of Mason's office, he composed himself and straightened out his clothes and hair a bit before knocking on the door three times.

"Come in." A voice said.

Jake smiled as he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a tall middle aged man donning a military uniform and a hat who was looking through papers that sat on his desk, he looked up then smiled as he saw Jake he stood up as Jake saluted, "Ah, you're the new blood? Well come on in then." he ordered with a salute as Jake came in.

Jake could smell a very faint aroma of a cigar in the air, he must have smoked one recently. The office held a simple cherry wood desk that had a Desktop computer and a flat screen monitor, and some folders and papers that were scattered about. A bookshelf sat against the wall near the door that had quite a vast amount of different text books and references to Pokémon, in front of the desk sat two cushioned chairs red in color.

"Take a seat Jake," Mason told him, Jake obliged without a word and quickly sat down. "Now, I understand that your father was a ranger, am I correct?"

Jake nodded, "Yes sir, he was, but… he went missing… sir." Jake explained, remembering when a ranger came to his house ten years ago and told them the news… he never knew his mother could cry that much.

Mason solemnly nodded, "Yes, I knew him well. He was a good man…" Mason told Jake, now that he got a good look at Jake he almost looked like his father, same hair and eyes. "So you recently joined up?"

Jake nodded, his sad expression instantly changing to a happy one. "Yes, I just completed basic training and I couldn't be happier sir."

The Lieutenant clasped his hands together and leaned on the desk, "Looking to follow in your father's footsteps?" Mason asked Jake who nodded in return. Mason nodded as well as he stood up, he walked over to Jake and gestured for him to stand.

Jake stood up with a questioning glance, "Sir?"

"Do you think you have what it takes to be KDF Jake?" Mason asked, his tone was dead serious and his eyes stern as he stared into Jake's orange eyes.

"Yes sir, it's my dream to join up." Jake replied, his words filled with honesty and his chest swelling with prie. This was what he strived to become, ever since his father went missing.

"Why do you want to be a soldier Jake?" Mason questioned, starting to pace around Jake.

"I want to join up to protect the world, like my father did before me." Jake answered, then added, "My dream is to protect the defenseless, and help human and Pokémon kind worldwide Sir!"

Mason gave a good long glare at Jake, then smiled, "That's a good thing to hear son, that's what I expect to hear from new blood like yourself. I think you will fit in well here, Jake."

Jake beamed and had to resort from jumping up and down like a small child as Mason continued.

"Come with me."

With that done Mason showed Jake around the place before taking him to a room where he would be fitted into a uniform.

"Come see me out back once you get geared up, full armor and forest camo." Mason told him before leaving him.

Jake looked around the room and saw some lockers, plain looking blue lockers. He walked over to one and opened it up and found some KDF uniforms inside, he grabbed one and took one look at it before saying, "this is so cool."

After a couple of minutes he was out of his streets clothes and set up in a forest camouflage long sleeve shirt and pants, and black combat boots. He saw some armored gear sitting at the bottom of the locker and grabbed it, a bullet proof vest and elbow pads and knee pads, he strapped those on and before you knew it he was ready. He looked in one of the wall mirrors and only had one word to say about his appearance, "Badass!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his helmet and exited the room and proceeded to the back.

He located the exit door and opened it where he spotted a helipad that was located outside in the back of the building where a UH-60 was sitting, in the pilot's seat sat a young man wearing a black helmet with the KDF logo on the side and the name 'Starscream' on the front.

Mason was talking to the pilot and once he spotted Jake he patted the pilot on the shoulder and walked over to Jake, "Okay, you're all decked out, good." He took Jake by the shoulder and led him to the chopper, "You're going to take this chopper to a small base and on that base you'll meet a man named Havoc, he's a good man and he'll be the one setting you up." He explained to Jake as the chopper started up.

"So, no more training?"

Mason nodded and ushered him on board, Jake didn't even notice the other five in the chopper that all had somewhat nervous expressions. The chopper blades started moving faster and faster, beating against the wind and making it somewhat hard to hear anything other than the blades. Mason went up to Jake's ear and said, "Good luck!" he told him, patting him on the shoulder and backing up as the chopper took flight.

The chopper taking off made Jake garb onto the seat with a death grip, he's never been on one before and he had a sickening feeling it wasn't going to be his last. He watched as the chopper lifted off and the buildings got smaller the more they ascended into the air.

He shook slightly as he looked elsewhere, so he decided to gaze at the occupants of the chopper. He saw five people dressed like he was, two dark skinned males, one light skinned male, and two light skinned females. Most were quivering slightly and beads of sweat trailed down their brows as they stared at the floor, some of their hands clutching the seat.

Jake sat back and crossed his arms, and thought about what would happen now.

* * *

**Location: A Small Base Thirty miles away from Vermilion**

Jake had fallen asleep an hour before they arrived, his eyes closed and lightly snoring as his body rocked a bit with the turbulence. One of the Recruits next to him tapped him a couple of times, making him stir before opening his eyes. The orange eyed recruit eyed the man next to him and asked, "What?"

"U-um, we're h-here." The Recruit next to Jake stuttered, taking notice of the dull glow in Jake's eyes. He shook slightly as the orange eyed recruit gazed out of the window, "_his eyes were glowing!_"

The recruit Jake spotted in the distance a small gathering of buildings situated by the water, concrete buildings and a couple of wooden buildings that were starting to decay. One building flew the KDF flag, and it was the one the stood out the most. A tall three story structure with several guards posted here and there, the windows were barred with old bits of junk, and a chain link fence went around the entire area complete with barbed wire. KDF troops patrolled the area, armed with rifles and Pokémon like Growlithe.

The Helicopter landed on the helipad with a dull thudding sound before the pilot cut the power, Jake opened the side-door and stepped out, his boots hitting the helipad as he looked around the place, the smell of the sea filled his senses.

Then as he was about to start walking he nearly bumped into something, he stopped just in time and looking up he saw it was a _someone_, a very large someone. The large looking man was clad in KDF armor and had a mean look with the muscles to match, he was a monster of a human. "_Holy… shit._"

"You one of the new recruits?" the man questioned Jake, glaring into his dully glowing eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes s-sir!" he replied with a salute, he was trying to keep his cool but he was looking at one of the most dangerous men (in his opinion) of the KDF… Lieutenant Havoc. The man was decked out in his usual attire which was the KDF uniform and armor, on his back was a monster of a rifle. A Barrett M82, and holstered on his legs were two pistols, a M1911 and a 44 Magnum Deagle. "_He's huge!_"

"State your name soldier." He ordered.

Jake gulped, "Jake Mercer, Sir!" the young recruit replied.

Havoc smirked and said, "Welcome to outpost 13 Private." He said, turning to face the other recruits.

The orange eyed recruit quietly sighed, Lieutenant Havoc was a scary man. "_I hope I don't get in his way._" he prayed, getting on his nerves would prove to be rather hazardous he figured.

Once the introductions were over Havoc led them off the platform and into the compound known as Outpost 13. A well guarded gathering of buildings holding about sixty or so men, it was a temporary mission which required this area.

What that mission was, Jake was about to find out.

The recruits were led through the compound until they arrived at a small building, two guards greeted Havoc and he dismissed them with a salute and went inside followed by Jake and the rest. The inside looked like a military base set up for a siege, there were sand bags stacked up against the windows and the inside there were some ammo crates sitting next to heavy machine gunners.

"_Are they preparing for something?_" he pondered, could there be an attack soon? He had heard of the UAAF attacking small outposts like this, they had been getting more vicious in their attacks in recent months and Jake had no idea why.

The UAAF focused their attacks on the outposts like this one, but only on the shorelines heading north up near Saffron and south.

Was the KDF getting close to something? What were their motives for attacking just these outposts? Jake would have more time to think about that later, they just arrived at a debriefing area.

Inside he saw a large table with several maps sprawled out showing their locations as well as the outposts that had been taken out by UAAF forces, the only one left was Outpost 13. The last one standing, near Vermilion city.

Once everyone was situated Havoc began speaking, "alright men," he leaned on the table and started his speech, "as you have seen, the UAAF have attacked several of our outposts… killing hundreds of our fellow KDF personal." The seasoned soldier told them with a scowl, "Outposts 14, 15 and 12 are gone, up in smoke." He gestured to the map, showing their locations.

The Recruits leaned in to see, seeing how large those facilities were compared to this one made them gulp. Jake however seemed puzzled, "_I wonder what's so special about this area?_"

Havoc slammed his fist down onto the table, "we're going to stop this, once and for all." He told them, "They're protecting something out there, in the water just west of here. What that something is I have no idea," he took a marker and circled the area west of their position, "we've tried using our satellites to get an image of the area but there's massive radio interference blocking all forms of communication."

The lieutenant looked at each of the recruits, "I know you are all new to this," He leaned in, "but you're being sent into the area." he gestured to his right, where five rangers stood. "I want you six to go in with these Rangers, and I want you to see what it is they're guarding. This is a low level operation, stealth is key here and from what I read from your files you all have taken courses in stealth ops."

He stood up, and clasped his hands behind his back, "you have your orders, go get armed up and meet outside by the docks."

With hesitated salutes they moved out.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Jake was standing the armory, his eyes locked on the M4 he was given. It was a simple rifle, it had an Acog scope and a flashlight attached on the fore grip. He was given four extra clips and a Beretta as a sidearm. The other recruits were near him checking their firearms like a child would a new toy, he was the only one it seemed that wasn't too keen about being sent on a mission this serious.

To him it felt serious, if they did this right they save hundreds of soldiers, but one fuck up and everything goes to shit and they get killed. He sighed shakily as everyone was ordered outside by the rangers, once outside they were put onto a large KDF boat. Fifty calibers were mounted on the bow and stern and at the helm stood a crusty looking KDF Sailor, he got one look at Jake and yelled, "Cast off!" his voice sounded like an old scottish sailor.

Without wasting time the boat was casted off, and they were sent out to sea.

The boat ride there was smooth sailing at first, clear skies and calm waters. But an hour later it started to gradually change, the waters started getting rough and the skies were being flooded with clouds, and a dense fog looked to be approaching.

The captain called from the helm, "Radar's out sir!" he told the, "and the fog's getting thicker!"

Everyone looked out into the water ahead of them, the fog was too thick to see through. And it surrounded them in minutes, the sky darkened and a light rain started to fall seconds later.

Jake moved to the bow and held onto the railing as he eyed the area carefully, the waves were starting to get rougher the further they headed west, and without Radar it was going to make navigation hard in the coming storm.

"Rain's coming down harder!" one of the recruits Jake had come to know as Kevin yelled as the seas got rougher, tossing the small patrol boat left and right.

"We should turn back!" the female recruit called Fiona suggested, she wasn't being a coward, only saying they should turn back lest they get capsized.

"The wheel's stuck!" the captain gawked, he pulled the wheel to the left but it wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he pulled it didn't move an inch!

Soon lightening struck nearby in the water causing the water to become electrified for a few seconds, thunder rolled over head as the storm grew more intense.

"_What in the reverse world is this?_" Jake questioned, it was just clear a few minutes ago and now it was like they were sailing into a hurricane, "_something isn't right about this._"

"WAVE INCOMING!" One of the Rangers bellowed, everyone looked port side and saw a small wave about three feet, but then it grew in size until it was almost thirty feet high! "We're going to capsize!"

"Turn us around!"

"It's too late."

Before anyone could react the wave hit the patrol boat and violently tossed them overboard into the sea, their screams silenced by the waves and from being dragged under. Jake managed to make it to the surface, his companions all struggling to stay above the water line as the storm battered them and sunk their only means of transport.

The rain was coming down in sheets and the sea was determined to see them drown it seemed. The young recruit saw what looked like an island not too far from his currently position, "_I can make it! Arceus, if you can hear me… please help us survive this!_"

He swam for it, and was about to grab one of his teammates before a wave hit him and dragged him under. He flailed uselessly against the sea as it felt like someone grabbed him and was pulling him under.

His vision soon faded, and his world shrouded in darkness…

* * *

**A/n: Yep… isn't that fun 8D what a way to start off X'D**

**Well the above character you Saw, Jake Mercer belongs to me.**

**Lieutenant Havoc Belongs to my good friend Soldier of the Future, who I hoped I portrayed good enough ;o;**

**And now that I realize it, maybe sending in six recruits and giving them a mission as important as this isn't exactly how the KDF rolls… but… war.**

**So… thanks for reading all, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will drop on by to Soldier of the Futures story, 'Pokémon Heroes: Uprising' as this story is based off of that one, taking place one year before the events of Uprising as I have stated before.**

**Again thanks for reading, and I hope I did well in writing out Havoc… and how the KDF roll.**

**Jake: Am I dead?**

**Dustchu: No, now shutty.**

**Dustchu out baby!**


End file.
